dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamie Jaworski (Novels)
Jamie Jaworski is a character in Dexter Novels. He's a pedophile who works as a high-school janitor and targets light-haired girls between the ages twelve and thirteen. Summary * ''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'' Jaworski was a pedophile who worked as a high-school janitor and targeted light-haired girls between the ages 12 and 13. The fact that he was witness in some of the cases, as well as the detail of victims being light-haired, drew some attention from Dexter, who easily founds snuff films of three of his victims on the web, where he is visible enough. Not being able to kill him at his home (because Jaworski has a large dog), Dexter follows Jaworski through Miami until Jamie arrives at a construction site which appears to have no security. Dexter suspects the site is were Jaworski performs his kills and he's more or less right, but Jaworski is also stealing nickel pipes here, which he later trades on black market (Dexter suspected from the start that he was doing something else besides being a janitor to earn his money, because he had a house he couldn't afford). Dexter silently follows Jaworski to the third floor and hides behind in the darkness, suddenly deciding to kill him without no actual plan, having only a roll of duct tape, shrink wrap, recently printed screenshots of Jaworski's snuff films (with victims on them) and a fillet knife. Before Jaworski could notice, Dexter prepared a kill room, used shrink wrap to improvise some protecting suit and mask and hanged the screenshots of Jaworski's victims on the wall for him to see them. While Jaworski was pulling some wires he noticed the photos and was astonished by the view, Dexter took advantage of this and grabbed him with a knife to his throat. Already lying at Dexter's table, Jamie stated he was not sorry about what he did, as he could not stop himself, to which Dexter replies that he is not sorry either. Dexter is ready to kill Jaworski but is interrupted by the approaching of a security guard. Dexter however still kills Jaworski by slitting his troat and leaves the body there. The security guard finds the body afterwards. Recently after his body is found, the news and even Deborah speculate this could be another murder by the Tamiami Slasher. Dexter was fascinated by such a new experience as improvised kill, but was also disappointed and nervous about how messy and sloppy it eventually was. The only thing he really regrets, however, is the fact that he hadn't had enough time to take a blood slide, though he proceeds to do just that, when crime scene evidence arrives at Miami Metro Police Department and he has his hands on it before Masuoka starts to work with them. Later, Tamiami Slasher uses exact same construction site for his next kill, setting out a tableu of three victims. That serves as a message not only to whole Police Department (whose version of Jaworski being his victim collapses) but also to Dexter himself. Dexter's description He lived on a small street in Coconut Grove. A few blocks to one side of his crummy little house the neighborhood was low-income black housing, barbecue joints, and crumbling churches. Half a mile in the other direction the millionaires lived in overgrown modern houses and built coral walls to keep out people like him. But Jamie Jaworski was right in between, in a house he shared with a million palmetto bugs and the ugliest dog I had ever seen. It was still a house he shouldn't have been able to afford. Jaworski was a part-time janitor at Ponce de Leon Junior High, and as far as I could tell that was his only source of income. He worked three days a week, which might be just enough to live on but not much more. Of course, I was not interested in his finances. I was very interested in the fact that there had been a small but significant increase in runaway children from Ponce since Jaworski had begun to work there. All of them twelve- to thirteen-year-old light-haired girls.(See:''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'', Chapter 14, Page 164) TV Series Main article: Jamie Jaworski Jaworski appeared in the series pilot episode, but instead of pedophile serial killer school janitor he was a valet who killed only one victim (though Dexter sees him as a potential serial killer, as Jamie looks on women simialr to his first victim, seeking his next target) and gets off charges because of technicality. He's still a snuff filmmaker, a copper/nickel piping thief and a dog owner, though, also having most of his lines taken strait from the novel. This version also appeared in Dexter: The Game, where he can be spared and given to police instead of being killed. It also should be noted that character of Valerie Castillo was partially based on Jaworski from the novel: she was a victim that Dexter nearly improvised and had no time to dispose of and she was also used by Tamiami Slasher (renamed The Ice Truck Killer) to leave a message to Dexter. Another character partially inspired by Jaworski is Robert Thatcher, a minor victim of Dexter's from Season Two who is a school janitor which body also causes problems due to inaccurate disposal. Category:Deceased (Novels) Category:Characters (Novels) Category:Darkly Dreaming Dexter characters Category:Minor characters (Novels) Category:Killed at close range (Novels) Category:Serial killers (Novels) Category:Characters with Television Counterparts Category:Rapists (Novels) Category:Pedophiles (Novels) Category:Indexter